


Love at First Howl

by LezziPride_Korrasami



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Bending, Eventual Smut, Girl Penis, Multi, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LezziPride_Korrasami/pseuds/LezziPride_Korrasami
Summary: Korra is turning 18 and getting married to Mako in less than a month. However she is betrayed by her loyal advisor Kuvira, and is sent to the Upper Realm. While she's there, she meets the love of her life Asami Sato. But Korra has a hairy secret, she's a werewolf princess of Southern Tribe. Will Korra's secret spiral their love outta control?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I revised the original story. Some features I was not comfortable writing (e.g. the attempted sexual assault from the 2nd chapter). The story has the same plot, just a few changes.

It was a cold and beautiful morning in the Southern Tribe. I’m supposed to meet my new husband-to-be, Lord Mako of the Fire Nation As the kitsune werewolf princess of southern waters, I must marry by my eighteenth birthday.

“Lady Korra! Your groom requests your presence immediately,” my best friend Opal called from outside my bedroom door.

“Opal, do you mind coming in here?” I called from my vanity dresser. Opal opened the door, stepped inside, and shut the door behind her.

           “Lady Korra, you still aren’t dressed!” Opal gasped. I was still in my dark blue robe.

           “Opal, can I ask you a question?” I asked. Opal grabbed my two layered blue gown, hanging from my closet door.

           “Yes, what is it?” Opal said, pulling my gown over my head.

           “What do you think of my marriage to Mako?” I asked, straightening my gown.

           “Well the way I see it…your marriage to Mako will bring peace between our two borders. Mako is the soul of these lands and you are the heart,” Opal said, searching for a brush. She grabbed a silver hair brush from my vanity drawer. The soft ivory bristles gently massaged through my scalp. She took a chunk of my hair and put it in a bundle on top of my head.

           “So that’s it. Marry for the kingdom, not for love,” I responded, disappointed.

           “No. What I meant was it’s what is best for you,” Opal comforted.

           “I wish my parents were here to help me through this,” I responded.

           “Yes, but they’re off dealing with  _ issues _ ,” Opal said, blushing.

           “No need to sugarcoat it. I know what you really mean,” I said. What Opal means by “issues” is that my parents fled the Southern tribe to the Northern Tribe for mating season. 

           “The mating cycle is in just three weeks and I’ll be heading for Crescent Island,” I said proudly. The island was a vacant region, which means I can’t mate if no one is around.

           “I’m glad to be a vampire instead of a horny love-sick wolf,” she teased. I laughed.

           “Did you ever marry for love Opal?” I asked.

           “Not exactly. I only fell in love. Though, it was with a human,” Opal corrected.

           “Oh right. I remember you telling me about Jet,” I reminisced.

I recall that Opal told me that she fled to the Upper Realm during the war between Drakuls and Lycans. While she was there in the mid-1700s, she met a handsome human named Jet. They fell madly in love with one another. Jet said he would always love her no matter what, so she revealed that she was a vampire. Jet called her a filthy, soulless abomination and he staked her without a second thought.

           “Yes. It ended badly. I lost my love and nearly died in the crossfire,” Opal continued. She put her hands over her chest.

           “The scar from Jet’s stake…”I responded.

           “It may have faded away but the pain is still here,” Opal said. “So heed my words. Just marry Mako and all will be just.”

           “All right. I’m ready,” I proclaimed. Opal grabbed my small blue crown from my dresser and fastened around my bun.

           “There. You look stunning,” Opal complimented. She guided me to my mirror. My cyan blue eyes sparkled. My dual fangs were ivory white and sharpened to needle point. My dark brown hair flowed down to my shoulders. My dress looked magnificent on me. I felt something was missing. I walked over to my vanity dresser and grabbed a small dagger from under the table. I placed it in my thigh-band holster under my dress. I glanced at the wolf print tattoo on my forearm.

           “Do you think this mark will ever go away?” I asked.

          “Your mark will disappear when you fully become a kitsune werewolf,” Opal continued. I may be a kitsune werewolf princess but I haven’t fully awakened as a kitsune werewolf. Mako is very much aware of my situation and yet he is able to overlook it. Even my other situation.

           “Which is why I want to move my wedding date to my eighteenth birthday,” I requested.

           “Yes. Now you’ll have to take that up with Mako who you should be meeting with right now,” Opal instructed.

           “Can I at least put on my shoes?” I teased. I lifted my dress up to show Opal my bare feet. Opal giggled. She grabbed my brown boots and placed them on my feet. She guided me out the door.


	2. Kuvira's betrayal

As Opal guided me through the grand hallway, we made it to the drawing room where Mako and his younger brother Bolin were waiting for me. Mako looked alluring, cultured, and smooth. He had silky dark hair, a subtle yet intelligent face, and amber eyes that are alternately intense and cool. Bolin was more rugged but sweet nonetheless. His appearance was similar to his brother expect he had green eyes.

Mako walked over to me. He grabbed my hand, lifted our joined hands to his mouth, and he began kissing my knuckles. My face turned red. He smiled at me.

“Greetings, ladies,” Mako greeted us.

           “Hello…Mako,” I curtsied.

           “Shall we talk about the wedding arrangements?” Mako said, taking my arms in his.

           “We shall,” I smiled. Opal winked me. I just rolled my eyes. Mako led me into the drawing room. He sat in an gray leather chair. Opal and I took a seat on a coral blue loveseat.

          “So you wish to move the date of the wedding?” Mako asked.

          “Indeed. I wish to move it to my eighteenth birthday,” I assured him.

          “You’re aware that means the wedding is in four weeks, right?" Bolin pointed out.

          "And that mating season is just around the corner?” Mako added.

          “Yes, I’m aware of those ,” I assured the brothers.

         “Hmm. Well, we have a lot of things to do with so little time,” Mako said.

         “Don’t worry. I’ll be of service to the wedding preparations,” Opal reassured.

         "I'll help too of course," Bolin smiled.

         "I could always use the extra hands," Opal smiled at Bolin. A small blush forming on Bolin's cheeks.

         “Excellent! We should prepare immediately,” Mako said. Opal glanced at the grandfather clock. It was half past eleven.

        “My apologies, Master Mako. Lady Korra is in need for a fitting with the royal seamstresses,” Opal reminded. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the drawing room. As we were running through the grand hallways, we ran into my most trusted advisor, Kuvira.

        “Good marrow, my princess,” Kuvira bowed.

        “Kuvira,” Opal said darkly. Opal doesn’t trust Kuvira at all. She thinks she’s up to no good and wants to steal my crown so she can rule.

        “Greetings,” I waved.

        “We don’t have time for you, Kuvira. The princess is late for a fitting,” Opal snapped.

        “I need to discuss important matters with milady. You can alert the seamstresses of her arrival and I shall take her majesty to the fitting later,” Kuvira advised, grabbing my forearm.

        “Over my dead body!” Opal intervened, pulling me away.

        “It will only be a moment,” Kuvira ordered, pulling me away. Opal glared at her.

        “It’s okay. I’ll be fine,” I assured her.

        “Fine! I’ll meet you there, Korra,” Opal departed. Wow, she’s really mad. She has never called me just Korra before. Kuvira dragged me to an unknown corridor. I appeared in front in of a huge old ornate wall mirror.

        “So what did you want to discuss?” I wondered. Kuvira smiled slyly.

        “Kuvira?” I asked, worried. She stepped closer to me. I backed away until I bumped into the edge of the mirror. She wrapped her hand around my neck.

        “wha-----,” I groaned. 

“You’re not fit to be ruler!” Kuvira growled. Her free hand went up my dress. I could feel her cold touch on my thigh. She grabbed the dagger from my holster. She lunged my dagger at me. I punched her across the face as hard as I could. She dropped the dagger and released me completely. She grabbed the cheek I punched. She was enraged.

       I scrambled to reach my dagger. Kuvira kicked away and kicked me in the face and once again in the stomach. I spit out some blood onto the ground. She grabbed me by the collar of my dress.

        “You little bitch! Have fun in the Upper Realm,” she responded. She threw me into the mirror. I screamed as I phased through the mirror. Everything went black.


	3. Asami Sato

I started to come to. It was pitch black, but my eyes were open. Where am I? What happened? Oh, yes now I remember. Kuvira, who was my most trusted and loyal advisor, tried kill me so she could become ruler. And now I’m in a well somehow.

          “Hello? Anyone there? Mako? Opal? Bolin? Anybody?” I called out. After a few moments, a rope descended down the well. I grabbed the rope and climbed up the well. When I got to the top of the well, I realized I wasn’t in Southern Tribe anymore. I saw many unusual things. Really tall boxes that glow. Strange machines on wheels. Hundreds of small creatures roaming around, carrying misshapen orange balls. What a strange world this is.

          “Hey. You okay?” asked an oddly dressed woman. She was wearing a cream colored puffy shirt and dark pants, it looked like something Opal’s father would be buried in. She had scuffed, mud-covered boots. She had a sword tied to her waist. There was something wrapped around her head, it looked like a rag. Other than her odd attire, she was rather extraordinarily beautiful. Her raven black hair cascaded over her left shoulder. Her beautiful face was decorated with red paint on her supple lips and her alluring green eyes with purple paint.

          “I think so,” I answered.

          “Okay, good. What were you doing in the well anyway? How in the hell did you get in there?” the woman questioned me.

          “I don’t exactly know how I got in this well. But my royal visor threw me into this odd mirror after trying to kill me,” I told her. She just stared at me.

“Oh my Raava! Are you okay? I should call the authorities,” the woman panicked.

“Please don’t. I don’t want to worry my parents,” I pleaded.

“Are you sure? Attempted murder is a very serious crime,” the woman said. I frantically nodded.

          “Well, all right then. I won’t call the cops. What’s your name?” the woman asked.

          “I’m Korra,” I answered.

          “Asami,” she responded. I began lifting myself out of the well. My feet touched the ground…then my knees…lastly I fell to the ground.

          “Oh hey! You all right? Can you stand?” Asami asked coming to my aid. I shook my head. She yanked me up into her warm caring arms. I started turning red.

          “Don’t worry, I’ll carry you,” Asami assured me. She carried me through a miniature woods.

          “So what are you supposed to be?” Asami asked.

          “I’m a kitsune werewolf princess,” I responded.

          “That explains the get-up,” Asami laughed.

          “And what are you?” I wondered.

          “A pirate,” she answered.

         “What’s a pirate?” I asked. She laughed.

         “You’re not from around here, are you?” she wondered.

         “No. I’m from the Southern Tribe,” I answered.

         “Interesting. Welcome to Republic City Korra,” she responded. “Do you have a place to stay?” I shook my head.

         “You can stay at my place for awhile. Cool?” she answered.

         “I’m never cold. I’m perfectly warm,” I assured her. She burst out in laughter.

         “You’re killing me!” she laughed.

         “Oh no! I didn’t know my warmth could kill a human! I had no intention of killing you in any way!” I panicked. She just kept laughing.

        “No, Korra. Here, when we say you’re killing us and we’re laughing it means you’re funny,” she explained. I sighed with relief. Now I felt stupid.

        “Follow me. My ride is parked over there,” she said, taking my hand in hers. We stopped in front of those machines on wheels I saw earlier.

        “What’s this?” I wondered.

        “It’s called a car, preferably a Satomobile,” she answered.

        “We don’t have cars in the Southern Tribe. We have carriages, dragons, and flying serpents,” I responded. She opened the side of the car, lifted me up in her arms, and placed me in the dark leather seating. She walked over to the other side and did the same. She placed one hand on a wheel and put her other hand in her pocket. She turned to face me.

        “This is called a steering wheel,” she explained, pointing to the wheel. She pulled a key out of her pocket.

        “I’m going to use this key here to start it, all right?” she continued. I nodded.

        “I’m going to put my foot on the brake that’s under here,” she instructed, pointing to it.

        “This is the gear shift. I’m putting it in Drive,” she said, with her hand on a stick.

        “Now I’m going to press the gas pedal with my foot that’s under here and I’m going to drive the car,” she finished.

        “Gotcha,” I answered. Asami pressed the thing called gas pedal and drove the Satomobile. As Asami was driving, I saw many bizarre things in Republic City. More creatures with misshapen orange balls. Glowing boxes again. Dogs tied to ropes likes slaves. In the Southern Tribe, we let dogs and wolves roam free.

       “Very strange customs in Republic City,” I thought. After a few minutes of driving, Asami stopped at one of the glowing boxes.

       “Well, this is my house,” she said.

       “So these glowing boxes are your houses?” I said confused.

       “Those are buildings, Korra,” she explained. Oh. Asami got out of the Satomobile, opened up the side I was on, and carried me out of the car.

       “Are you able to stand?” she asked, concerned.

       “Maybe. Will you catch me if I fall?” I responded.

       “Yes, of course,” she responded. I smiled. She placed me on my feet and released me. I stood on my feet and I didn’t fall. Although I felt a slight pain in my ankle.

       “You must have popped your ankle earlier or something,” she assured.

Asami grabbed another key from her other pocket, placed it in the door, and opened the door. She guided me inside her house. Asami’s home was quaint. She had things in her drawing room that I have at my castle in the Southern Tribe. She had leather chairs, black loveseat, a grandfather clock, family portraits, books and much more. Although Asami’s drawing room was smaller and scarce of paintings. In my castle, it was filled with paintings and drawings I did myself.

        “What do you think?” Asami asked.

        “Your home is wonderful. Much like my castle in the Southern Tribe except there are artistic works of art,” I responded. She chuckled.

        “My family isn’t much of an artistic bunch,” she responded. “We’re more into building things like cars and stuff.”

        “Oh. Where is your family now?” I wondered.

        “My mom and dad are in Zaofu for a business trip.”

        “And you did not go with them?”

       “All those business trips are the same stuffy boring meetings.”

       “I see,” I said. I glanced around the room and saw a strange box in the middle of the room. I walked toward it.

       “What’s this?” I asked, pointing to the box.

       “That is a TV. Let me guess—no TVs in the Southern Tribe?” she responded. I shook my head.

       “Well, you stay here. I’ll go get you something to wear,” Asami instructed.

       “What’s wrong with this?” I asked.

       “You really want to stay in that dress forever?” Asami replied.

       “Good point,” I agreed. She smiled and went upstairs. I peered around the room. I grabbed a random “en-sahy-kluh-pee-dee-uh” from Asami’s bookshelf. I scanned through it. After looking through this book, I figured out what the bizarre things I saw here are. The tiny creatures were just children in costumes and the reason why is because it’s Halloween today. The misshapen orange balls are called pumpkins. I closed that book and opened another. The small woods I was in are called parks. I glimpsed through another and found out it is law to keep dogs tied to what they call leashes.

        “Well, that’s a stupid law,” I thought. Back home, a weredog I named Naga roamed free. She came and went as she pleased.

        “Very fascinating things in this new world,” I thought. When I go back to the Southern Tribe, I’ll be making a few additions to it. If I get back to Southern Tribe. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I put the books down and turned around to face Asami. She had black and red fabric in her hand—they were clothes.

        “Here,” she said, tossing the clothes at me. “It’s a tank shirt and a pair of sleepwear shorts.”

        “Thank you,” I responded.

        “Follow me, the bathroom is upstairs,” she instructed.  We ascended the staircase and walked down the hallway. Asami stopped at the second floor. She opened it and motioned me in. Asami’s bathroom was like mine except smaller and absent of candelabras. 

      I shut the door and stripped myself of everything but my white bindings. I put on the tank shirt and the shorts. I left the bathroom and looked around the house. I saw a door slightly cracked open. I was curious so I peeked through the door. I saw Asami. She had taken off her rag that was wrapped around her head. She had long flowing black hair. Then, she stripped himself of her shirt. I gazed upon her pale beauty. It was a sight to behold. Next thing I knew she was looking me in the eye. I quickly turned around.  _ Well, that seemed a little awkward. _ I wanted to check again to see if she was still looking. I took one more little glance in the room. Asami started to reach for her pants. I looked away and descended the staircase. I walked across the room and sat on Asami’s loveseat. After a while, Asami descended the stairs in a pink sleeping gown and long purple robe.

“Did you enjoy the peep show?” she smirked.

        “I’m really sorry for staring at you,” I apologized.

       “It’s okay,” she smiled. She walked over to the loveseat and sat next to me. She looked at me, curiously.

        “You know, you can take off the fangs now,” Asami told me.

        “Uhh?” I replied, confused. Asami put her fingers to my mouth. I could feel her warm fingertip peering inside my mouth. I felt her fingertip touching my dual fangs. She pulled on it and pulled on it.

        “Ow!” I yelled.

         “You’re not supposed to super-glue them silly,” Asami chuckled. “How long are they going to be in there?”

        “About four weeks,” I responded.

        “Wow. That’s some glue,” she replied. I giggled. She got up, took my hand in hers, and led me back upstairs. We stopped at the third door on the left of the hallway.

        “You can stay in this room,” she told me. She opened the door and guided me in. The room was painted beige. It had a blue twin-sized bed, a filled bookshelf, a varnish dresser, and much more.

         “Is this okay?” she asked. I nodded. I walked into the room and sat on the bed.

         “Well, I’ll see you in the morning then,” she responded. I smiled. I got up and walked over to Asami.

         “Thank you for all you did for me,” I whispered. I nudged her cheek with the tip of my nose. I gently shut the door. I leaped onto the bed and fell fast asleep.


	4. Best Wolf Friend Forever

I had the weirdest dream. I went through some weird mystical mirror, appeared in a new world; supposedly the Upper Realm, met a beautifully gorgeous human, and I ended up staying in her home. I started to wake up. I opened my eyes. Last night was no dream…it was real. I saw someone opening the door—it was Asami.

   “I see you’re awake,” Asami said. She was wearing a dark red knee-length dress and thick black boots.

   “Good marrow Asami,” I said, wiping my eye with the back of my hand. “Ugh. The mornings are evil.”

   “Yeah, good marrow to you, too,” she chuckled. “Do you want anything to eat?”

   “Don’t worry, I’ll find something,” I smiled. I got out of bed and walked out of the room. I descended the stairs and walked into the drawing room. Asami descended the stairs.

   “Follow me,” Asami instructed. I followed her into a pearl white room. The floor was slick and smooth like the marbles in my castle.

   “This is the kitchen. They do have kitchens at your place in Southern Tribes, right?” Asami asked.

   “Yes, but I just never been in the kitchen before,” I answered.

   “Hmm. Well, this is the fridge, the stove, the toaster, and the microwave,” Asami told me, pointing at various metal objects.

   “Breakfast. What would you like? Bacon, toast, eggs, pancakes? Your choice,” Asami told me. I heard some chattering from outside. It sounded like an animal. I opened the door and saw a small brown animal with a big bushy tail. I was looking eye-to-eye with the animal. I smiled, with my dual fangs, flashing. I crouched and leapt at the animal. I grabbed the animal and snapped its neck with my bare hands. I bit its head off and chewed my food. The animal was nothing like the food in Loba. It was delicious yet exotic. I could feel its blood oozing from my lips. I ate what was left of the animal. After I finished my breakfast, I climbed up a nearby tree and relaxed. After a few minutes, Asami appeared in the doorway.

    “What are you doing up there? How did you get up there?” Asami called out.

    “Resting after breakfast,” I called back. Asami smiled at me and left. I coughed up the animal’s tail and tossed it aside. After a few moments of relaxation, I jumped out of the tree and onto the ground. I walked back into Asami’s kitchen. She was finishing up her breakfast, which from the looks of the crumbs was soft plate bread and broiled pig skin.

    “Oh, hey. I’m just finishing up here. If you want, there’s a werewolf movie called Ginger Snaps playing at the movie theater this afternoon,” Asami told me.

    “I would love to see a werewolf movie,” I answered.

    “Cool. Let me give you something to wear,” Asami instructed. I nodded. Asami got up and led me back upstairs. I went back to my room. Few minutes passed, Asami came back with a small black jacket on and had extra clothing for me in her hand. She tossed them at me.

    “I have a tank shirt and a pair of jeans. I hope they’re okay,” Asami asked.

    “Not really my colors but they should do. Especially this,” I assured her, holding up the shirt.

    “Well it does show off your awesome muscles. I’ll be back with some shoes,” Asami smiled.

    “Thanks, Sami.” I blushed.

    “Sami?”

    “Sorry. Do you not like it?”

    “No it’s okay. I think Sami is cute.”

She shut the door behind her. I stripped myself of everything but my bindings. I put on the borrowed clothing. I went to open the door to let Asami in. I opened the door and saw Asami holding long brown boots. She handed me the boots and I put them on.

    “All right. Let’s go,” Asami said, taking my hand in her.

***

After a few minutes of driving, Asami took me to a place called mover theatres, to see Ginger Snaps. Asami bought our “tickets” and snacks. Asami got me foods called “popped corn”, “gummied worms”, and “nachos”. Asami escorted me to my seat. I saw images on the wall. They were so gigantic; it looked like I was right there with them. The movie was different from life in the Southern Tribe. Apparently, teenaged girls like macabre things—like dying and slitting their throats with knives.

I just saw Ginger attack a girl. It was great!

“You think she’s pretty?” Ginger said, pointing to the dead blonde girl.

“If I wasn’t here, would you eat her?” Bridgette responded. If I was Ginger, I would definitely eat her. She was such a strumpet. I continued to watch the movie. Asami yawned, and lifted her arm up. Then she gently placed it around my shoulders. I placed my head on her shoulder and snuggled closer to her. Moments of watching Ginger Snaps, the movie ended when Bridgette accidentally killed her sister. Asami and I left the mover theatres.

    “Hey, do you want to walk through the park for a little while?” Asami asked me.

    “I’d like that,” I responded. Asami guided me to the park. I remember the park from when I first came here. I thought it was a miniature woods. How silly of me.

The sun was shining brighter than the moon at the park today. It was a glorious afternoon. I ran to the middle of the park and rolled around in the fallen leaves. It was a sensational experience.

    “Korra, what are you doing?” Asami asked, standing over me.

    “The grass…these leaves…they feel wonderful,” I responded. “We don’t have this in the Southern Tribe.”

She laughed. Dogs came my way barking happily. They jumped on me and licked my face. It tickled a lot. I giggled. The humans called them and they left. I felt so invigorated. I made a mad dash for a nearby oak tree. Asami ran after me.

    “I take it you wanted to race or something,” Asami said, out of breath.

    “I just felt like running,” I replied. She chuckled.

    “Come on, let’s go back to my place,” she laughed. She took my hand in hers and we walked back to her Satomobile.

    “Thanks for talking to see Ginger Snaps. I really liked it,” I thanked.

    “Glad you liked it,” she smiled. Asami started her car and drove us home. We walked to the front door. Asami reached into her pocket for keys, unlocked the door, and we stepped inside. I started walking up the stairs.

    “Hey, Korra. Can I ask you something?” Asami said.

    “Sure. What is it?” I wondered.

    “I know you only been here for a day. But do you want to have dinner with me tonight? You know like a date,” she responded. Oh my Spirits. Did Asami just ask to court me?

    “I’d love to,” I replied.

    “Great! I’ll go out later and buy you some new outfits to wear,” he said.

    “Okay,” I said. I departed for my room. I shut the door behind me. I leaped onto the bed and jumped on it with sheer joy. My first courting…I really Korra I don’t screw this up. I just remembered something—Mako. I stopped jumping. I think I can go on a courting with Asami. But I’m engaged to Mako. Although I never had feelings for him like I do Asami. Why is my life filled with complications all of a sudden?!

***

Hours later, it was time for my courting. Asami had picked me up some outfits in my preferable colors. I chose to wear a light blue tank, dark blue jeans, my boots, and a beige jacket to wear on our courting. I went downstairs, sat on the loveseat and waited for Asami to finish getting dressed. Few minutes later, Asami descended the stairs in a burgundy red knee-lengthened one sleeved dress with black high heels. She was breathtaking.

    “Ready to go?” Asami asked. I nodded. I stood up and walked over to her. She smiled. She clutched my hand gently and we left the house. We got in her car and drove to dinner.

***

After moments of driving, we arrived to dinner. We stopped in front of a building on “2323 Second Avenue”. She parked the car. She stepped out of the car and shut the door.  I did the same.

    “You’re going to love this restaurant, Kwong’s Cuisine,” he told me. We walked to the door of the “restaurant”. I held the door open for her. She walked past me into the restaurant. The place wasn’t crowded—nice and quiet like I wanted. We were then greeted by a man. He welcomed us, me a little more warmly.

    “A table for two?” His voice was alluring. He led us a set of tables in the center of the restaurant.

    “How about something more private?” Asami insisted.

    “Sure,” he said. He turned and showed us a row of tables with really big chairs.

    “Wow! That’s such a huge chair for one person,” I exclaimed.

    “It’s called a booth and it’s for two or more people,” Asami explained. The man handed us pieces of paper.

    “Your server will be right out.” He walked away. We both skimmed the pieces of paper though I had no idea what anything was here.

    “This is really nice. Thank you for asking me to me come,” I said.

    “No problem, Korra. I hope I’m not being too forward,” she responded.

    “Not in the slightest,” I replied. The “server” arrived, his face expectant. He slicked his dark hair back and smiled with warmth.

    “Hello. My name is Tahno, and I’ll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?” It seemed he was only speaking to her. Asami looked at me.

    “I’ll have a glass of water,” I answered.

    “I’ll take an iced tea with a slice of lemon,” she said. “Also, could you bring us a couple baguettes too?”

    “Sure. I’ll be right back,” he assured Asami with another warm smile. But Asami didn’t see it. She was watching me.

    “Something on your mind, Sami?” I asked when Tahno left. Asami’s eyes fixed on my face.

    “You look beautiful tonight,” Asami responded.

    “Thanks. You look very…snazzy tonight,” I blushed.

    “Thank you. So, let’s talk about you. You’re from a place called Southern Tribe, right? Tell me more about you,” Asami asked.

    “Ok. Um...I’ll be turning eighteen in a few weeks,” I answered.

    “That mark on your arm...is it a tattoo?” she asked.

    “Are you referring to the wolf print on my arm?” I smiled, pointing at it on my arm. She nodded.

    “Actually I was born with this. Guess you could call it a birthmark. When I turn eighteen, it’ll disappear,” I explained.

    “Interesting, ” she replied.

  The man appeared with our drinks and what seemed to be the “baguettes” wrapped in a napkin. He stood with his back to me as he placed them on the table.

    “Are you ready to order?” he asked Asami.

    “Korra?” she asked. Tahno turned unwillingly toward me.

    “Do you serve meat here?” I asked.

    “We have roasted sirloin steak, pork chop, salmon, and whole grilled branzino,” he told me.

    “I guess the roasted sirloin steak,” I ordered. He wrote something down on a piece of paper.

    “And you?” He turned back to Asami with a smile.

    “I’ll have the chanterelle raviloi,” she answered. Tahno continued writing on the sheet of paper.

    “All right.” The coy smile was still in place, but Asami wasn’t looking at him, and he left dissatisfied. I sipped my water.

    “Shall we continue our conversation?” Asami asked me.

    “Sure,” I answered.

    “Did you have any past boyfriends…or girlfriends?” she asked.

    “Not really. There’s Mako but there was never any love between us. It was something my parents set up,” I explained.

    “Okay,” she answered. I just couldn’t seem to look away from her face and neither could she. She grabbed the “baguette”, broke off a piece, and handed it to me.

    “Here, try a piece. You look hungry,” she insisted. I took the piece out of her hand and nibbled on it. She stared into my eyes and I seemed to have noticed a sparkle in her dreamy emerald green eyes.

    “I’ve never had a girlfriend to hang out with and talk to before. This is nice,” I confessed.

    “I’m here for you if you ever want to talk…or anything,” she promised. I smiled. Then the boy strode around the partition with our food. I realized we’d been unconsciously leaning toward each other across the table, because we both straightened up as he approached. He set the dishes in front of us; they looked pretty appetizing; and he quickly turned to Asami.

    “Is there anything else I can get you?” I may have been imagining the double meaning in his words.

    “No, thank you” she answered.

    “Let me know,” he responded and walked away. Asami unrolled her silverware, picked up her fork, and speared her ravioli. She slowly put it in her mouth and chewed her food. She swallowed her food and looked at me.

    “Do you not like the steak?” she asked. I unrolled my silverware, cut a piece of the steak with the knife, speared the piece with the fork, and ate it. It was unlike the meat in the Southern Tribe. It was extraordinary! I tore into the steak like there was no tomorrow. By the time I was finished with my steak, Asami was only halfway done with her ravioli.

    “Wow! You must’ve really liked that steak,” she chuckled. She ate more of his ravioli.

    “I love meat,” I told her. “Do you have any other questions?”

    “Yes. Ready to head back to my house?” she asked, laughing. I nodded. The man appeared as if she’d been summoned, or watching.

    “How are we doing?” he asked Asami. I was starting to get tired of that man flirting with Asami.

    “We’re ready for the check, thank you,” she responded.

    “S-sure,” he stuttered. “Here you go.” He pulled a small leather book from the front pocket of his black apron and handed it to Asami. Asami opened it and looked it over. She pulled a small green piece of paper from her pocket. She slipped it into the folder and handed it right back to Tahno.

    “Keep the change,” she smiled. We stood up from our seats.

    “Well, have a nice evening,” he replied. I walked close beside her to the door. She opened the car door, holding it for me as I stepped in, shutting it softly behind me. I watched walk around the front of the car. Once inside the car, she started it and drove us home.

***

We made it back to Asami’s home and she walked me to my room.

    “I had a wonderful time,” I smiled. “Dinner was delicious by the way.”

    “I had fun too. I could tell. You were devouring that steak like there was no tomorrow,” he smiled back.

    “Any more questions?” I wondered.

    “Just one,” she assured me.

    “What is it?” I asked.

    “If I were to kiss you now, how good would my chances be?” she wondered.

    “Really good,” I smiled. She grinned. She placed her hand on my cheek, leaned forward, and kissed me.


	5. Love at first howl

The kiss was warm and sweet. I felt myself relax in Asami’s arms before I knew what I was doing. My heart was beating so fast against hers. I nearly felt dizzy, but safe to; it was a wonderful feeling. Desire. Longing. That’s what I felt. I pressed against her, kissing her back, tangling my fingers through her hair. I moaned, sinking deeper into the kiss. Her hands smoothed down my back. It felt like she was enjoying the indentation of my spine, the narrowing of my waist, the flare of my hips.

   “Wow. That was amazing,” I gasped, once the kiss broke.

   “Yeah, it was,” she gasped.

   “Good night Asami,” I said, softly. I leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. I closed the door behind me and leapt into bed.

  “My first kiss!” I smiled. From what I just experienced, all I can say is that Opal was wrong about humans. They can love us and we can love them. I stripped myself down to my bindings. I grabbed an over-sized gray shirt off the bedroom floor and put it on. I lied on my bed and fell fast asleep.

***

I started to wake up. I opened my eyes to another glorious romantic morning. I couldn’t stop thinking about that kiss last night. I wonder if Asami will still love me if she finds out what I truly am. To make matters worse, mating season is less than a couple weeks away. Oh, what am I going to do? I rose up as I saw Asami opening the door.

  “Hey, Korra. I’m going to a party tonight and I want you to be my date,” Asami asked.

  “I’d love to,” I answered.

  “Great. Breakfast is ready downstairs,” Asami responded, leaving the room. I smiled and got out of bed. I left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen. I saw the breakfast on the table that Asami had prepared. There were soft plate breads shaped like hearts, sausages, something that resembles a yellow-and-white fluffy cloud, broiled pig skin, and bread.

  “What’s all this?” I asked.

  “Pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and biscuits,” she chuckled, pointing to the items.

  “I never had these before. Are they edible?” I wondered.

  “Heh. Try them and see for yourself,” she encouraged. I sat down in a seat, grabbed a fork, and tried a bite of each dish. They were delicious!

  “This tastes amazing!” I complimented. Asami laughed.

  “I’m glad you liked it. Let’s eat,” she chuckled. Asami sat down in a chair and we ate our breakfast.

  “After we get dressed, we should go out to get you a new outfit for the party,” Asami suggested.

  “Sami, you already bought me a complete new wardrobe,” I chuckled.

  “Those outfits are a bit too casual for this kind of party,” Asami smiled.

  “Oh okay,” I said. Asami washed the dishes and I put them away. Asami and I walked into our rooms to get dressed. I put on what Asami says is a denim tank, denim jeans, and brown “Uggs”. I left the room. I saw Asami wearing a red top, a frilly black skirt with tulle hem, and black flats. Asami grabbed my hand and we headed out the door.

***

Asami and I walked hand-in-hand to “1601 5th Ave” and stopped in front of a building that had a sign reading Little Ba Sing Se shopping Mall

  “Little Ba Sing Se shopping mall?” I wondered.

  “This is where I will be buying your outfits,” Asami as she guided me into Little Ba Sing Se. When I walked in, I saw many stunning clothes, jewelry, and shoes. I gazed upon them in astonishment. I grabbed Asami’s hands and glanced around.  Until I saw the most amazing clothing.

  “Ooh, this is what you people call awful some! Right, Sami? Awful some?” I said, modeling the blue vest and brown pants.

  “It’s awesome, Korra. Not awful some,” Asami corrected. “But yeah, it looks cute on you.”

  “I’ve always worn dresses back home. Opal tells me it’s not ladylike to wear a suit.”

  “You look amazing in anything. Wear what you like Korra,” Asami smiled. “Try it with these.” She gave me a white long sleeve dress shirt and blue dress shoes.

  “I’ll go try them on. But first, I want to add something called axe sorcery,” I told her.

  “Accessory?” Asami chuckled.

  “Yes, accessories,” I said. Asami looked around and found blue fabrics, one long and one small.

  “Tie or bow tie?” Asami asked, holding up the fabrics.

  “The smaller one,” I answered, pointing at the item.

  “Okay. The bow tie goes around the neck like a necklace.”

  “Okay. Where’s the bathroom so I can try these on?” I asked.

  “We have dressing rooms where you can change into,” said a lady, pointing to the spaces toward the end.

  “Oh, okay,” I said. “I’m going to try these on. Be right back."

Asami kissed me on the cheeks causing to turn red. Asami smiled at me and I left for those “dressing rooms”. I stripped myself of my previous clothing. I put on the clothing I chose. I turned around and glanced at the mirror behind me inside the dressing room.

  “It’s definitely different from my royal gowns,” I said. I came out of the dressing room and modeled the outfit for Asami.

  “What do you think?” I asked. She turned around to face me. She saw me and her jaw dropped.

  “Do I look okay?”

  “Beautiful as always,” she smiled. I chuckled. I went back into the “dressing rooms” to change into my previous clothes. I gave my clothes of choice to Asami so she could purchase them. She paid for them and we left Little Ba Sing Se.

***

Hours later, it was time for the party. I put on the clothes Asami bought for me. I left my room, went downstairs, and sat on the loveseat. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I saw Asami wearing a knee length purple dress and black ankle boots while carrying a black jacket in her arms.

  “You look gorgeous, Sami,” I complimented.

  “Thank you. You look beautiful Korra. Let’s go to the party,” Asami said. I walked over to her and linked my arm with hers. We left the house, hopped into Asami’s Satomobile, and headed for the party.

***

Asami and I arrived at a small castle. The courtyard was decorated with bright sparkling strings. Inside, it was all high ceilings, oriental rugs, old china, and silver. I was dazzled by the adequate sized castle. A boy was coming toward us. Other people were looking.

  “Hey, Asami. How’s it going? Who’s the hottie?” said the boy, looking in my direction.

  I looked around for the “hottie”. “What’s a hottie?” I asked.

  “Cute and funny,” he chuckled. “I meant you darling.”

  “What’s up, Iroh? This is my date, Korra. She’s new to town,” responded Asami.

  “Wow, is Sami actually getting…jealous?” I thought. I wrapped my arm around Asami’s.

  “Hello, Iroh. Nice to meet you,” I greeted. I noticed Iroh looked at the intersection of my arm and Asami’s arm as if it offended him. Asami looked back dispassionately, but a sort of wordless menace exuded from her. Iroh actually took a step back. But all he said was, “Well, my parents are gone for the weekend, so make yourselves at home. There should be food somewhere.”

There were items everywhere. A catchy, booming noise blasted from the den, echoing all over the castle. Everything was exciting. The catchy noise, the castle with its opulent adornments, the people. Some of the boys and a few girls tried, what is called flirting, but Asami warned them off with a look.

  “Want to look around?” Asami was saying. “I can show you the upstairs; Iorh doesn’t care.”

  I looked at her. “Bored?”

  She grinned. “No. But I wouldn’t mind seeing you alone for a few minutes.”

We went up a long staircase lined with paintings. The rooms upstairs were just as beautiful as mine back home: palatial and almost awe inspiring. It put me in kind of a quiet mood. The catchy noise wasn’t as loud up here, and the cool marble gave the feeling of being at my castle. I looked out a window to see the velvet darkness punctuated by the little twinkling stars. I turned to face Asami. Her emerald eyes sparkled even brighter from when I met her. And then she moved toward me, literally as if drawn to me—but not just by physical attraction. It sounded crazy, but it wasn’t physical so much as…well, spiritual. She was holding me. It felt incredibly strange and at the same time perfectly natural. She was warm and I felt my eyes shutting my head drifting to her shoulder. Such a simple embrace, but it seemed to mean everything. I opened my eyes and looked up. Asami and I were staring into each other’s eyes.

  “I want to go back to your home,” I requested.

  “Bored?” Asami grinned.

  “No. I just want to be alone with you in a different venue,” I responded. She gave a sly smile.

  “Wait a minute! I didn’t mean it like that!” I blushed.

  “I’m kidding! Come on, let’s get out of here,” she laughed. She grabbed my hand and we left the party for her home.

***

Everything was black. I opened my eyes. My head was laying on top of Asami’s lap with a soft blanket over me.

  “What happened?” I yawned.

  “You fell asleep on the couch, silly. You looked cold so I put a blanket over you and then you snuggled up to me. Not that I minded,” she told me. I blushed. Asami leaned forward and kissed me gently. The kiss was soft yet subtle. She started gliding her hand across my leg. Something came over me. I started unzipping her jacket. I slid it off of her and tossed it on the floor. I glided my hand down her arm. She felt warm to my touch. I could feel the little hairs on her arm standing on end. I stopped in my tracks.

  “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me,” I apologized.

  “Korra, it’s okay. I didn’t mind it at all,” she smiled. I grinned and got up from the couch.

  “Good night, Sami,” I responded. I cupped my hands around her face, leaned forward, and kissed her tenderly. Blood boiled under my skin, burned my lips. My lips parted as I breathed in her sweet jasmine perfume. I stopped, before I went overboard.

  “Good night to you, too Korra,” she said, breathless. I walked up the stairs to my room. I opened the door and stepped inside. I shut the door behind me.

***

I sat on my bed. I’ll have to tell her I’m a kitsune werewolf. Although I did tell her when we first met, but she probably thought I was joking. Humans find everything so funny. Why is it when I turn eighteen, things turn out for the worst? I’ll tell her when the time is right hopefully before mating season. I took off my shoes and stripped myself of my suit. I grabbed the oversized shirt and put it on. I lay on my bed and drifted to sleep.


	6. Korra's hairy secret

The last couple days have been absolutely wonderful. In the mornings, Asami went to something called school but when she would come back she would take me out on the most romantic evenings. She took me to a carnival and won me a big black “plus shush” bear with a blue bow tie. I played what is called a “Sit N Dunk”. I knocked a man into the water five times in a row.

She took me to a zoo. We passed some wolves. I howled at them. What? I thought they were my relatives. They were a completely different pack. My bad. She guided me to a “pet ting” zoo. All the little furry creatures got scared when I walked in. Luckily, I wasn’t hungry or they would’ve been lunch.

Tonight she’s taking me to a dance. I’m so excited! She gave me an awesome outfit to wear: a gray suit, black dress shoes and a red tie. I wonder what Asami is wearing to the dance. I put on the clothes Asami provided me. I left my room and waited at the bottom of the stairs for her. Few minutes later, she came down the stairs in her black jacket, purple top with matching short skirt, and long black boots. She looked stunning as always.

  “Wow, you look incredible,” she complimented.

  “So you do,” I replied.

  “Ready to go?” she asked.

My lips gently touched hers. “I am now,” I smiled. She grabbed my hand and we headed out the door to her Satomoblie and drove to the dance.

***

The clouds were thin today, a few streaks of moonlight were escaping through far away in the west. She got out and walked around the car to open my door. She held out her hand to me. I took her hand and got out of the Satomobile.

  “You’re not leaving my side tonight,” she instructed, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. “Guys and girls will definitely want you.”

  “That’s fine with me,” I smiled. I wrapped my arm around her waist. I kept it tight around her. She led me into the building. Asami bought our, what she says are, tickets. She led me into a big room.

I looked at the room; a wide gap had formed in the center, where two couples whirled gracefully. The other humans pressed to the sides of the room to give them space—no one wanted to stand in contrast with such radiance. A light, catchy noise began filling the room.

  “May I have this dance?” Asami asked. I put my arms around her neck and she put her hands on my hips. I leaned my head against her shoulder. We started twirling and swaying to the noise. We were spinning through the crowd of dancers. This was much better than the balls my parents hosted in Loba. The noise ended. A new booming noise started playing.

  “This is Hungry like the wolf by Duran Duran,” Asami said. Asami and I danced to noise until I saw stars. Finally we were both so exhausted, Asami took my hand and led me outside to a gazebo.

  “Well, that was fun,” Asami said, breathless.

  “Yeah,” I smiled. I leaned forward and crushed my lips against hers. I kissed her roughly, opening my mouth to her. Tongues wrapped around each other. I kissed him, so hard and open she had to break away for air.

  “Come on, forget about the dance. Let’s get out of here,” I encouraged.

  “What are you talking about?” she blushed.

  “Let’s go back to your home for some real fun,” I replied, seductively. I leaned forward and kissed her.

  “Okay, we can go,” she replied. She grabbed my hand and led me toward the Satomobile. We got in and Asami drove us home.

***

Everything was dark. I opened my eyes and I was lying on my bed. Wait a minute; this isn’t my bed or my room. I sat up and noticed Asami standing in the doorway.

  “Morning sexy,” she grinned.

  “Oh my Raava. Did we…you know?” I blushed.

  “No. You passed out when I went to change clothes,” she laughed. Thank goodness! Oh no, mating season is tonight!

  “Um, Asami…where’s the nearest large body of water?” I asked.

  “Lake Laogai—it’s a mile from the park,” she told me. “We can go to the lake later.” She left the room.

  “Tonight, I’ll have tell Sami I’m a kitsune werewolf,” I said to myself. I got up, went to my room, and got dressed.

***

Asami and I took a moonlit stroll through the park. I have to tell her. It’s now or never.

  “Korra, you okay?” she asked.

  “Sami, I have something to tell you,” I started off.

  “Sure, what is it?” she wondered.

  “I know I told you before but you thought I was joking. But I’m being serious,” I continued.

  “Then tell me,” Asami encouraged. I embraced her and buried my face in her chest.

  “I’m really a kitsune werewolf princess. I have fangs; I have supernatural strength, speed, and stamina; I howl and growl, and I ate a furry creature with a bushy tail and big teeth a few days ago,” I explained.

  “Um…wow,” she responded.

  “Now you probably don’t want to be with me because I’m wolf. No, worse I’m a monster,” I cried.

  “Don’t ever say that! Korra, I don’t care that you’re a werewolf. Nothing in this world or the next will ever stop me from liking you. You’re a really amazing person, Korra,” he told me.

  “Really?” I smiled.

  “Does this answer your question?” she said. She grabbed my chin. She leaned down and kissed me tenderly. Asami never kissed me like this before.

  “Yes it does,” I said once the kiss broke. She embraced me in another hug. Something was happening to me. The hair on the back of my neck was standing still. My heart was thumping. My pulse was racing. I felt a strange sensation between my thighs. Oh no! It’s time!


	7. Mating season

I had to get away from Asami and quick. I broke away from her hold and ran as fast as I could. I ran all the way to Lake Laogai. The moon was full tonight. That was a problem. In the Southern Tribe, during mating season; when the moon is full it makes the urges even stronger. I looked around the area, no one in sight, especially Asami. I stripped myself of everything. I launched myself into the lake and stood stark naked. The cool water barely covered my hips. Suddenly a gust of wind blew up from behind. My ears pricked and I turned around, looking straight into Asami’s eyes. Asami gasped, for the look in my eyes made her tingle with excitement, with want…

In almost a daze, she kicked off her shoes, toed her socks off, and stripped herself of everything. So lost in my eyes Asami didn’t even notice she had taken even a single step towards me, when her feet touched the ice cold water. Then Asami strode into the water, flinching slightly at the cold. She was hugging me, her body pressed against mine, my head resting on her shoulder. When her flesh touched mine it seemed to have snapped her out of her fog. Blinking, she looked around. Suddenly my body went rigid and I shoved her away from me, knocking her on her butt in the water.

  “Sami, you shouldn’t be here,” I said, worriedly. “You must leave…now!”

It seemed Asami was paying me no heed. She just stared at me. I felt my newest member growing and my muscles tighten as she gazed at me, transfixed. I kneeled in front of her and shook her gently. Blinking slowly, Asami finally registered that something very strange was going on.

  “Korra, w-what…what’s going on?” Her voice was demanding and she was barely able to stop herself from looking in my eyes.

  “Listen you must leave now,” I warned. Reaching out I ran a hand down her collarbone down to her chest. Every nerve of my body wanted to touch her. I wanted to touch her so bad I almost cried when all I was doing was trying to protecting her.

  “Listen to me, Sami. I’m going through my first mating season. Right now, I am drawn to you. I want you so bad. That’s why I came here, to hide. Sami, you don’t understand, I’m drawing you to me and I don’t even mean to, my eyes” I closed them briefly. “are drawing you in. What you feel may not be what you want. It’s what I want.” She just smiled.

  “Korra, you are so wrong. Can’t you tell how you make me feel?” Asami said. She took my hand and moved it over her heart. Her heart was beating as fast as mine was.

  “Don’t you know how much I’ve wanted you, even before this night? Don’t fight it.” Leaning forward, she closed her lips around my nipple, sucking on it hard then bit down enough to draw a gasp from me. I growled. She looked up at me. She slid her hand down my waist across my hips, gently touching my body. Her hands traveled lower. She cupped my member and started flicking my tip with her thumbnail.

  “Although…this…is new,” she smirked up at me.

  “Um, yeah it’s all part of the werewolf mating thing. My kind is different from other werewolves. A very select few of the women in the royal family are born with both female and male genitals. Is this weird?”

  Asami started stroking my member at a teasingly slow pace. “Not at all.”

I reached behind her, grabbing a handful of her raven locks, forcing her back and neck to arch. I wanted her so bad it hurt. I looked at her neck, stretched long and licked my lips. I nipped her neck, not enough to break skin. She groaned in pleasure. Her reaction surprised me.

 “Is this really what you want?”

 “Yes,” she answered. “Take me Korra.”

She crushed her mouth against mine. I kissed her back roughly, opening my mouth to her. Our tongues wrapped around each other. I growled a low almost silent, rumble. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I picked her up and moved onto the ground out of the water. I laid her on the ground and took a position between her parted legs. I trailed soft kisses across her jawline, up her rosy cheeks, up to her ear.

As I licked and sucked on her ear, Asami shuddered in pleasure. I placed light kisses down her neck and down to her shoulder. I moved onto her breasts. I leaned into her and took one of her erect nipples into my mouth. She threw her head back in pleasure. Nuzzling them each in turn and sucking on them, leaving dark marks behind. I licked a trail down her stomach. As I made my way down to Asami’s pussy, she was dripping wet. I leaned into her wet mound. She moaned loudly as I flicked my tongue across her clit then began sucking on it hard. I could feel her juices flowing. I slid my tongue in and out of her wet hole. Her pussy began throbbing like crazy.

  “Nn..ah…!” she moaned. I looked up at her.

  “Please Korra…I want you…inside me.”  

I nodded. She parted my legs wider as I brushed my tip against her opening. I entered Asami slowly. She relaxed her body slowly but steadily. I waited for a moment allowing her to adjust to my size. I leaned forward and nipped her chin. I kissed her so roughly it almost knocked the air out of the both of us.

  “Korra…please…” she breathed. And with that, I plunged inside her.

I began pumping away as hard and fast as I could. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as she clawed at my back. Wrapping her legs around my waist I moved in unison with her. She was more animal than I was as I drove myself inside of her over and over again.

  “Nn…Ah, Ahh! Harder…faster!” Asami cried. I rammed her into the ground, just as she wished. I heard my loud moans and wails. I felt herself cresting and then she came just as I exploded inside of her. I collapsed on top of her, panting. We laid there in each other’s embrace for a moment or two. I rolled over, letting her lay on top of me. I looked into her eyes and smiled.

  “Goodness Korra—” She launched herself at my left breast, biting it. I buried my fingers in her hair.

  “Ah…Sami…nn!” I moaned. She dragged her nails down my taut stomach.

  “You like that baby?” she smirked. I nodded my head feverishly. I pulled her to me and kissed her. I explored her mouth with my tongue.

  “Spirits, the way you look right now…so fucking sexy. You make me wanna do it again,” she confessed, once the kiss broke.

  I placed my hands on her hips. “What’s stopping us?”

Asami started rocking her hips back and forth…faster with each passing moment. She let me take her again and again. I didn’t know how long or how many times, I wasn’t even sure how I was able to keep up with her. Finally I closed my eyes, laying my head back on the ground and breathed. I wrapped my hands around her waist to help brace myself. She leaned down and kissed each of my eyelids and continued her gentle movements. The complete opposite of what we just got done doing. She traced patterns on my breasts with her tongue. This time when we came together, it wasn’t so much of an explosion—more like a gentle waterfall of pleasure. As I opened my eyes I breathed a sigh of relief. She kissed me gently. She pulled herself off of me.

  “Wow…that was…intense,” I breathed.

  “I know,” she smiled, tracing patterns on my abs.

  “We should probably get back before you become ill,” I said. She smiled at me and kissed the tip of my nose. We got dressed. She put her arm around my shoulder. I grabbed the hand that was around me and held it in mine. Asami looked at me and I just smiled.

  “I love you Sami,” I whispered.

  “I love you Korra,” she responded. We walked hand-in-hand back to Asami’s house.


	8. To the rescue

Last night was more sexy and intense than I thought. Thank Raava, mating season is over. I could have broken her if I didn’t resist a little. I woke up in Asami’s bed again. This time she was lying next to me.

  “Last night was insane,” Asami chuckled.

  “If you would’ve provoked me further, I would have broken you,” I said.

  “How about we try it now?” she said, seductively. She leapt at me and started tickling me. I screamed and laughed so hard, my side started hurting. She stopped tickling me.

  “So you’re like a full werewolf now?” she asked.

  “Not yet. My full powers won’t come in until I turn eighteen next week,” I explained. “All I have is heightened senses, strength, speed, stamina, night vision, and rapid healing.”

  “What about your fangs and…your addition?” she wondered.

  “I’ll be able to retract and detract my fang whenever I want,” I said. “I’m able to will it whenever I want…or you want.”

  “Interesting,” she smirked at me. “Do you miss the Southern Tribes?”

  “Yes, but I want to be here with you. I don’t want to leave you especially after last night,” I blushed. She leaned forward and kissed me on the lips.

  “If only there was a way to be back in the Southern Tribe and still be with you,” I said.

  “What if I go to Southern Tribes…with you?” she suggested.

  “You’d do that for me?” I said, touched.

  “Of course,” she responded.

  “How would I get back?” I said.

  “We could try using the well I found you in. I mean it's a start, right?” she said.

  “I came through a mirror and ended up in that well but you're right,” I stated. "It's the only lead we have."

  “So is that a yes?” she asked.

  “Yes. I can go back and I can take you with me,” I cheered.

  “It’s official. We leave for Southern Tribes,” she smiled.

  “At midnight,” I said. We got up and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

***

Hours later, Asami and I walked through the park, to the well where we first met. I was just minutes away from going back home.

  “This is one of the greatest days of my life!” I cheered.

  “One of? What are the others?” she wondered.

  “The day we met, dinner, the dance, and my top favorite was mating season,” I answered.

  “Good choices. My favorites are last night, the dance, the party, the movies, and the day we met,” she grinned.

Suddenly, I picked up a familiar scent in the air. The air had a musky scent of dirt and blood—Opal? She’s here?

  “Oh my Raava! Sami, I think Opal is here,” I exclaimed.

  “Opal?” she said, confused.

  “My blood sucking best friend,” I smiled.

  “She’s a vampire? She won’t suck my blood, right?” she asked, frightened.

  “No, she won’t suck your blood. Not as long as I’m around,” I smiled. “Come on, let’s go!”

  I knelt down. “Get on my back!” Asami climbed on my back and I ran fast toward Opal’s scent. Her scent came from the direction where the well was. I stopped a few feet from the well. Asami jumped off my back. Opal leapt out of the well and landed on the ground, to her feet. I ran over to her and embraced her in a warming hug.

  “Oh, Opal! I’ve missed you so much,” I cried.

  “I missed you, too! The Southern Tribe wasn’t the same without you!” she cried. We let go of each other and Opal looked at me strangely.

  “What are you wearing?” she asked.

  “Um…it’s a blue tank top, denim jacket, brown shorts and blue tights,” I explained. “How did you know I was here?”

  “Kuvira told everyone you ran away, but I didn’t believe it. So, I had a chat with her lackey Bataar and he told us everything. But don’t worry about Kuvira, I personally carried out her sentence for treason days ago,” she told me, with a sly look.

  “Did you kill her?” I asked.

  “Maybe I did. Maybe I didn’t. She had it coming. Treason, assassination attempt on you, and she sent you away to the Upper Realm,” she said.

  “You couldn’t have just thrown her in the dungeon or banishment? Wait, us? Who’s us?” I wondered.

  “Lord Mako, Master Bolin, and me,” she responded. “They were right behind me when we passed through the mirror.”

  “Mako and Bolin?” Aasmi asked, coming up behind me.

  “Who is this?” Opal asked me, pointing at Asami.

  “Asami,” she introduced.

  “You see Opal, Sami is my…” I started off saying.

  “She’s your lover, isn’t she?” she finished.

  “Is it that obvious?” I blushed.

  “Well, it’s nice to meet you Asami,” Opal said to Asami.

  “I have good and bad news. Good news: I’m glad Lady Korra has fallen in love. Bad news: Mako will be here momentarily,” Opal continued.

  “And Mako is…who?” Asami asked Opal.

  “Lady Korra’s betrothed,” Opal told her. Asami looked at me.

  “You’re engaged?!” she exclaimed.


	9. Meet the fiancee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt inspired to post a new chapter today cuz it's birthday and Turf Wars Pt. 2 is available for purchase!!!! xD  
> I'll post a chapter or two today. One before getting my copy and one after.
> 
> But sorry it took so long. Google docs had formatting errors.

  "Technically yes. But it's not what you think!" I cried.

  "Oh! It's not?!" she exclaimed.

  “It’s an arranged marriage! I told it was something my parents set up,” I cried. Asami crossed her arms and said nothing.

  “I don’t want to be with Mako, I want to be with you. Only you, Sami!” I embraced her in a tight hug. "Please Sami. You have to believe me."

  “Is this true?” Asami asked. I nodded frantically. Then she turned to Opal.

  “She was against it from the start,” Opal told her.

  “Okay. I believe you. Just no more secrets, okay?” she told me. I nodded.

  "Thank you, Sami," I said. "I love you...so much."

  "I love you too Korra."

I cupped my hands around Asami ’s face, leaned up, and kissed her. She kissed me back. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders .

  “What’s going on here?!” a familiar voice exclaimed. Asami and I broke away from each other. Standing next to Opal was a very upset Mako and a confused Bolin .

  “Hello, Bolin… Mako,” I said, averting their gaze.

  “That’s Mako?!” Asami said, looking at Mako.

  “Korra? Why were you kissing that… human?!” Mako exclaimed. Asami walked over to Mako.

  “Wow, rude much? And what’s so wrong with me being a human?!” Asami exclaimed at Mako .

  “Quiet. I don’t have time for you," Mako shoved past Asami and sauntered over to me.

  "Korra, let us take our leave now,” Mako instructed, grabbing my hand.

  “No Mako. I’m staying with Sami,” I claimed, snatching my hand away.

  “Who is Sami?!” Mako asked.

  “I am. And it’s _Asami_ to you, asshole!” Asami yelled.

  “What does this human have that I do not?” Mako said.

  "I love her and she loves me!" Asami proclaimed. "I mean do you even have feelings for Korra at all?"

  "Love doesn't save our land from chaos and darkness!" Mako said. "Tradition and honor do."

  "Shows what you know."

  "And what would you know _human_?"

  “I know that Korra is a princess and deserves to be treated like one by taking her out on dates and kissing her and holding her!” Asami told him.

  “Dates?” Mako wondered, confused.

  “Humans call courtings dates, Mako,” I explained.

  “Oh. Well, that doesn’t matter. She is my fiancée and that’s that,” Mako said.

  “That may be true but at least I was there for her when she went through her first mating season.” Asami announced.

  “How dare you...you vile human make Lady Korra succumb you?!” Mako growled, pushing Asami.

  “Oh she was more than willing participant Sharkbrows,” Asami smiled smugly.

  “And don’t you _dare_ push me! ” Asami pushed back.

  “Oh, you mean like this?” Mako said, pushing Asami harder.

  “No, like this!” Asami said, punching Mako in the face.

  “She's a feisty one,” Bolin chuckled.

  “Oh, dear,” Opal said.

  “What’s wrong, Opal?” I asked.

  “Asami shouldn’t have done that,” she stated.

  “Why?” I wondered. Then, Mako howled.

  “That’s why,” Bolin and Opal answered.

  “Oh no,” I said. Asami started backing away slowly. Mako ’s eyes glowed. His hands and face grew hairier. His teeth sharpened and he grew claws. Mako lunged at Asami but Asami managed to dodge Mako’s attack. Asami ran and Mako chased after her.

  “Someone call this damn dog off!” Asami yelled.

  “I’ll save you, Sami ,” I called out.

  “Mako, you have to calm down!” I yelled. I ran after them and jumped on Mako’s back . He struggled as I bit into his shoulder and threw him down to the ground. Mako changed back into his original form. Asami stopped running as I released Mako.

  “Ow! That hurt!” Mako yelled, holding his injured shoulder.

  “Thanks Korra,” Asami said, breathless.

  “No problem,” I smiled. I walked over to Asami and embraced her.

  "You okay Sami?" I asked.

  "I'm fine thanks to you," Asami smiled. She lightly pecked me cheek. Mako stood up.

  “Even if you two _supposedly_ love each other, she can’t come to Southern Tribe with you,” Mako stated.

  “And why not?” Asami asked.

  “If you step one foot in the Tribes , you’ll probably be eaten alive,” Bolin explained.

  “Oh no!” I cried.

  “Well… there are two ways for you two to be together,” Opal announced.

  “What are you saying, Opal?” I asked. _Wait, there is a way that Asami and I can be together?_

  “I’m saying that there are ways Asami can be with you but they’re a great sacrifice,” Opal stated.

  “Well, what are they exactly?” Asami asked.

  “Korra can sacrifice her werewolf powers and become human for you,” Opal told her.

  “Or?” Asami asked.

  “Or Asami becomes a werewolf for you,” Opal told me. _What do I choose?_


	10. The decision

  "Sami, can we talk in private?" I asked. She nodded. I took her hand in mine and pulled her away from everyone.

  "What do you think I should do Sami?"

  “Korra , it’s your choice. Whatever you choose, I’m behind you a hundred percent,” Asami replied. I looked at her with confusion.

  “It means I’m happy with whatever you choose,” she chuckled.

  “You know I would do anything for you, right Sami?” I said.

  “I would do the same for you,” she smiled.

  "Okay...would you be willing to become a werewolf for me?"

  "I was hoping you'd say that." She hugged me. "Of course, Korra."

  "You...you're actually willing to change for me?"

  "I may love my home in Republic City but you're my new home. Ever since you came into my life and made me fall deeply in love with you." I teared up a little by her confession.

  "Awe Sami." I leaned up and lightly kissed the tip of nose. We walked back to the others. 

  "Well...?" everyone asked.

  "I'm going to become a werewolf for Korra," Asami smiled.

  "I was hoping you'd choose that decision. The Tribes would be nothing without milady," Opal smiled.

  “Or Lady Korra can leave the human broad and marry me like the royal families intended,” Mako muttered.

  “My apologies, Lord Mako. But you are starting to act like a bobolyne,” Opal confronted.

  “Way to go Opal,” Bolin chuckled.

  "But before we go...I need a moment to prepare everything?" Asami asked.

  "Of course Sami. Take all the time you need," I told her.

  "Thank you," Asami smiled. "I'll be right back, okay love?"

  "Okay," I replied.

  "Oh! And Opal...Bolin...make sure Mako doesn't steal my girlfriend while I'm gone," Asami smirked.

  "Don't you worry Asami," Opal smiled, linking her arm with mine. Asami gave us a soft smile and left. Moments passed and Asami still hasn't returned yet.

  "Did I make the right decision Opal?" I asked, placing my head on her shoulder.

  "All relationships require selflessness and sacrifice," Opal reassured me.

  "Sami is willing to give up her whole life...just to be with me." I said. "What if she doesn't like it or worse she doesn't want to be with me anymore?"

  "Lady Korra..." Opal said, rubbing my arm to comfort me.

  "I'm just being paranoid aren't I?" I sighed. "I mean I would have turned human for her in a heartbeat if she asked me too."

  "Well then you wouldn't be you if you did," Asami chuckled.

  "Sami!" I exclaimed. I ran over to her and embraced her in a tight hug.

  "Everything okay? I almost thought you..." I asked. She leaned down and kissed my forehead.

  "Had changed my mind?" she smirked. I smiled sheepishly.

  "I was just tying up loose ends is all," she assured me. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and leaned up to kiss her.

  "All right you two lovebirds. Let's get going," Opal said. I chuckled once the kiss broke. Asami took my hand in hers.

  "There's still time for you to go back to your human home and we can continue our lives like nothing happened," Mako suggested. Asami bared her teeth at Mako and bunched up her fists.

  "I've had just about enough---" Asami started.

  "Calm down Asami. I got this," Bolin interrupted. He walked over to his brother.

  "Mako..." Bolin said, placing his hand on Mako's shoulder. "For once shut up!"

Bolin gripped Mako's shoulder and grabbed the collar of his suit. Bolin picked up Mako and tossed him into the well.

  "Aaaah..." Mako yelled on his way down through the well. We all stared at Bolin in surprise and awe.

  "What?" Bolin said.

  "Excellent Master Bolin," Opal smiled.

  "Someone needed to," Bolin blushed, scratching the back of his neck. Bolin jumped into the well and Opal leapt in after him.

  “Southern Tribes, here we come!” I cheered. Asami and I ran and jumped into the well.


End file.
